IM chats
by RunningWild14
Summary: This is a fic based around IM chats with our favourite team. Please read! JISBON, or whatever you wanna call it! EPILOUGE COMPLETE!
1. ONE

**Hi again, this fic is a bunch of IM chats with our favourite team. J/L L/C C/R G/J. **

**Songs used: Lonley by Simon Webbe**

**Taz x**

* * *

**AgentLisbon:** Boo!

**JANE!:** Ahhh! you scared the crap out of me

**AgentLisbon:** Good, that was my intention.

**JANE!: **What's up?

**AgentLisbon:** Your the pshycic you tell me.

**JANE!:** You thinking about me naked?

**AgentLisbon:** In your dreams.

**JANE!:** Yes you are...

**AgentLisbon:** JANE!

**JANE!: **Thats my name.

**AgentLisbon:** Exactly why i said it.

**JANE!:** Oh just admit it already!

**AgentLisbon:** Admit what?

**JANE!:** That you're in love with me.

**AgentLisbon:** Never in a million years, i believe this conversation is over.

* * *

**ChoDaMan:** Hey Boss.

**AgentLisbon:** Hi Cho, cool name.

**ChoDaMan:** Thanks, where's Jane?

**AgentLisbon:** Probably getting into trouble, why?

**ChoDaMan:** Awfully quiet without him.

**AgentLisbon:** Yeah, it's nice isn't it?

**ChoDaMan:** Well, if by nice you mean me being alone then yes.

**AgentLisbon:** Van pelt and Rigsby not out there with you?

**ChoDaMan:** No, they're probably in a closet somewhere.

**AgentLisbon:** God i hope not.

**ChoDaMan:** _Lonely, i'm so lonely, i have no body, for my own, oohhhhhhhhhh..._

**AgentLisbon:** You want me to come and sit with you?

**ChoDaMan:** If your offering.

* * *

**ChoDaMan:** Where were you earlier?

**Frisgby:** With Jane and Grace having lunch, why?

**ChoDaMan:** And you didn't invite me or Lisbon?

**Frigsby:** Sorry man. It was kinda about me and Grace.

**ChoDaMan:** You invited Jane.

**Frigsby:** Actually he invited us. So what did you do when we were gone?

**ChoDaMan:** I got Lisbon out of her office to sit with me and then we had lunch.

**Frigsby:** Together?

**ChoDaMan:** Yeah.

**Frigsby:** oooohh get in there!

**ChoDaMan:** Shut up.

* * *

**JANE!: **Have you and Rigsby decided yet?

**LadyG:** Not as yet.

**JANE!:** Lisbon is going to kill you when she finds out.

**LadyG:** She is not going to find out!

**JANE!:** Then you'll take me up on my offer?

**LAdyG:** We'll think about it.

**JANE!:** Tomorrow's your deadline, or I will tell Lisbon.

**LadyG:** I hate you!

**JANE!:** Quick question. Am I having a conversation with Grace Van Pelt or Lady Gaga?

**LAdyG:** Goodbye Jane.

* * *

**AgentLisbon:** Where were you earlier mister?

**JANE!:** With the kids dear.

**AgentLisbon:** By that i'm guessing you mean Grace and Rigsby.

**JANE!:** Yes well, they were misbehaving and I needed to sort it out.

**AgentLisbon:** What were they doing?

**JANE!:** Oooh, beeeep invalid question, please try again later.

**AgentLisbon:** JANE! Don't make me use my taser on you!

**JANE!:** Patience woman.

**AgentLisbon:** Tell. Me.

**JANE!:** It's none of your bussiness.

**AgentLisbon:** It is cause i'm there boss and anything that goes on between these walls I have a right to know about!

**JANE!:** Oh well too bad, because this didn't happen inside these walls my dear, so i'm afraid your out of luck.

**AgentLisbon:** Fine! I'll get Cho to tell me.

**JANE!:** He doesn't know, cause, I believe he was with you at the time. Although i'm still not completely sure what you may have been doing, yet.

**AgentLisbon:** We had lunch, thats all.

**JANE!:** He asked you on a date?

**AgentLisbon:** Awww, are you jealous?

**JANE!:** No...

* * *

**Do you want me to continue? Reviews are welcome! Also i would like to know if you would prefer Cho/Lisbon instead of Jisbon? I like them both and i thought this fic showed that equally- so far.**

**Taz x**


	2. TWO

**Hi. Well i got a lot of good reviews for my last chapter and I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also i asked you if you would prefer Cho/Lisbon or Jane/Lisbon and most of you replied with Jisbon. Not that i blame you. But i've still done some Cho and Lisbon friendship, because i think there friendship hasn't been shown enough troughout the series. But since you prefer Jisbon then thats the way it's going to have to be. I would also like to say that i don't expect to get too many good reviews since i'm probably younger than most of you guys on here. So to receive such wonderful complements means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if i owned this show, things would be a lot different!**

**Thanks**

**Taz x**

**ChoDaMan:** Good morning Lisbon.

**AgentLisbon:** Hello Cho, whats up?

**ChoDaMan:** Ran out of paperwork yesterday and finnished my book this morning.

**AgentLisbon:** Oh. Can you do me a favour?

**ChoDaMan:** Like what?

**AgentLisbon:** Keep Jane out of trouble.

**ChoDaMan:** Why me?

**AgentLisbon:** Because you've got nothing else to do and I trust you.

**ChoDaMan:** Fine. But you owe me one.

**AgentLisbon:** Thansks Cho x

**ChoDaMan:** Whats with the kiss?

**AgentLisbon:** I always do that.

**ChoDaMan:** Sorry that was Jane.

**AgentLisbon:** Well at least your doing your job.

Some while later...

**JANE!:** What's with setting Cho on me earlier?

**AgentLisbon:** It kept you out of my hair, but obviously not for long.

**JANE!:** I'm insulted! You think of me as a nit?

**AgentLisbon:** No, your more of a Giant Pest, not a little one.

**JANE!:** Oh give in woman, you love me, i know it!

**AgentLisbon:** Your loosing your touch if you really think that.

**JANE!:** You know you can't lie to me, so why do you do it?

**AgentLisbon:** In the vain hope that one day i'll fool you.

**JANE!:** Are you admitting you love me?

AgentLisbon is offline.

"Jane, would you please leave me alone for five seconds?" Lisbon asked, slightly frustrated as the blond consultant made an appearance in her office doorway. Jane retreated out of Lisbon's office, only to reappear five seconds later. He was awarded with a low growl from his tiny boss, who was sitting at her desk pretending to be busy with a bunch of case files.

"There. You didn't answer my question." He stated. A small blush appeared on Lisbon's cheeks.

"What question?" She asked stupidly, gaining a wide grin from Jane.

"Are you admitting you love me?" He asked.

"If I did I would be lying."

"You know I know when your lying. So just tell me the truth." Jane walked slowly over to Lisbon's desk. He stopped beside her chair, swiveling it towards him. Lisbon gulped, she knew she wouldn't make it out of this one. Jane towered over her and repeated his previous question. "Are you admitting you love me?"

Lisbon squeaked as his arms came down to rest on the arms of her chair, locking her in. There's no escape, she thought.

"I said, are you admitting you love me, Agent Lisbon?" He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Not until you tell me."

"I have a gun!"

"I have handcuffs!" He waved a pair of handcuffs in front of her face.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"I managed to steal them off of Cho. You know bad things happen when you play me Agent Teresa Lisbon."

"Whats with the full name, _Patrick Jane_?"

"Just tell me, woman."

"Oh, so we're back _Woman_ now?"

"Tell. Me."

"Tell you what Jane?"

"Tell me that you love me."

"No"

"I don't want to use these handcuffs on you Lisbon. But you're giving me no choice."

"Fine! I love yo....."

"Boss we have a case." She was interupted by Cho, who was standing in the doorway. Jane stood up and shoot Cho a 'I'll get you for this later' look. Lisbon just smiled thankfully at him.

"Thank God." She muttered to herself, while grabbing her jacket and heading down to where her SUV was parked.

**Tell me what you think! I Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Taz x (A.K.A RunningWild14)**


	3. THREE

The next day...

**JANE!: **You still owe me a confession.

**AgentLisbon: **Your point is?

**JANE!:** That you still owe me a confession.

**AgentLisbon: **You're making me sound like a criminal.

**JANE!:** The criminal who stole my heart.

**AgentLisbon:** Was that suposed to be romantic?

**JANE!: **At least I'm making an effort!

**AgentLisbon: **Pinning me to my chair does not count.

**JANE!: ** I did it for a good cause.

**AgentLisbon: **Whats the good cause?

**JANE!: ** Our relationship.

**AgentLisbon:** We are not in a relationship!

**JANE!: **Yet...

**ChoDaMan: **Boss, you would tell me if there's something going on between you and Jane right?

**AgentLisbon:** Yes, but there's not anything 'going on'!

**ChoDaMan:** Thats not what it looked like yesterday.

**AgentLisbon: **Nothing happened.

**ChoDaMan: **But something would have if I hadn't interupted.

**AgentLisbon: **No.

**ChoDaMan:** So it must have been the tooth fairy who wispered the word _love_ in my ear then?

**AgentLisbon: **Oh god.

**LadyG: ** Okay Jane, we've decided.

**JANE!: **And what is your decision?

**LadyG: **We will tell Lisbon ourselves and take whatever damage comes our way. There is no way you are blackmailing your way through this one.

**JANE!: **So your gonna tell Lisbon that your pregnant?

**LadyG:** Yes Jane.

**JANE!: **Why?

**LadyG: **We would have to tell her at some point anyway, and we'd rather do it ourselves instead of getting involved in one of your schemes.

**JANE!: **You'll get transferred.

**LadyG:** I know.


	4. FOUR

**JANE!:** Good Morning Lover.

**AgentLisbon: **I am not your lover.

**JANE!:** Well, after what we spent last night doing I would consider it, dear.

**AgnetLisbon:** We only went to dinner Jane.

**JANE!: **Yes but, you had that look in your eyes.

**AgnetLisbon:** What look?

**JANE!: ** The confused one you have right now.

**JANE!: **Don't roll your eyes.

**AgnetLisbon:** How did you know I rolled my eyes?

**JANE!: **Magic.

**AgentLisbon: **Ha, yeah right. You're up to somthing, I can tell.

**JANE!: **So now your pshycic?

**AgentLisbon:** Don't worry, I'll never live up to you.

**JANE!: **Babe, I'm not pshycic.

**AgentLisbon: **Whatever _Honey._

**JANE!: **Really? Honey? Come on, you can do better than that.

**AgentLisbon: **Coming from the man who calls me babe, or woman.

**JANE!: **You like being called woman.

**AgentLisbon: **How so?

**JANE!: **Well, It's basically me - a gorgeous man- telling you - a sexy woman- that you are in fact female and I'm aware of that. Which states potential for our future.

**AgnetLisbon: **You are way in over your head.

**JANE!: **Well, you do think i'm gorgeous.

**AgnetLisbon:** Are you sure about that, mister?

**JANE!: **Oh yes.

**AgentLisbon:** Cho, are you done with those case files?

**ChoDaMan: **Nearly boss.

**AgentLisbon: **We have a meeting with the DA in an hour, can you finnish them by then?

**ChoDaMan: **Yes.

**AgentLisbon: **Hey are you okay?

**ChoDaMan: **Lost a bet with Rigsby.

**AgentLisbon: ** On what?

**ChoDaMan: ** Whether Jane has feelings for you.

**AgentLisbon: **What did you say?

**ChoDaMan: **That you said nothing was going on.

**AgentLisbon: **Wait, you lost.

**ChoDaMan:** Yeah, but I guess your boss will lie to you about relationships with co-workers.

**AgentLisbon: **There's nothing going on between me and Jane!

**ChoDaMan: **Yet.

Jane strode in to his bosses office, not bothering to knock. She looked up from her desk and frowned at him. Honestly, he was beggining to get on her nerves. He closed the door, locking it in the process. Lisbon was getting nervous when he began to walk around the desk to where she was sitting. The last time they had done this it had gone wrong, and Jane had been waiting for the right moment to get her into this position again. He smiled at her, grabbing her hands and pulling her out of her chair. The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the wall by Jane's hands. Her fingers twitched underneath his palms.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon tried to sound in control, but faltered.

"You...Love...me." He noticed her sharp intake of breath when he placed feather light kisses on her forehead, cheek and her neck. She stifled a moan, before her mind came crashing back down to earth and she kicked him. Hard. Where it hurts.

"OWWW!" Jane groaned at his sudden injury, clutching his area in pain. He fell to the floor and heard Lisbon giggle. She was laughing? At this? Urgh he could just kill her, and then bring her back to kiss her senceless, and then kill her again. "What was that for?"

"You had me pinned to the wall! And if you plan on kissing me at work you have another thing coming, mister." Lisbon stated.

"Does that mean I can kiss you anywhere else?" Jane asked, suddenly forgetting about the pain in his groin.

"Hmmm...maybe." Lisbon giggled again. Jane was about to get up, when there was a knock at the door. Lisbon ran over and opened it, to reveal Cho. Forget killing Lisbon or Red John, it was Cho who he really wanted to get rid of. All the interuptions were really getting on his nerves. Especially when things were about to get good.


	5. FIVE

**JANE!:** Aha! Fancy meeting you on here!

**AgentLisbon:** It's late Jane. Go away.

**JANE!: **Ouch that hurt!

**AgentLisbon: **Cry baby!

**JANE!: **Wow someone's grumpy.

**AgentLisbon:** And why do you think that is?

**JANE!: **Hmmmmm I'd say it has something to do with the team?

**AgentLisbon: **Give it up Jane. Van Pelt told me what you did.

**JANE!: **Uh-oh.

**AgentLisbon: **You threatened her!

**JANE!:** Well thats taking it a little too far. You see dear, I merely pushed her into telling you. You should be thanking me.

**AgentLisbon: ** THANKING YOU? Oh if only I could hurt you right now...

**JANE!: **You wouldn't hurt me.

**AgentLisbon: **What makes you so sure?

**JANE!: **Do I really need to repet myelf dear?

**AgentLisbon: **Gggrrrrrr!

**JANE!: **Did you just growl at me?

**AgentLisbon: **Shut it Blondie!

**JANE!: **What are you going to do about Van Pelt?

**AgentLisbon: **I figured no one needs to know that the baby is Rigsby's, that way he can stay. Until the question arises of course.

**JANE!: **Thats very reasonable of you Lisbon. I have to say I'm incredibly proud.

**AgentLisbon: ** Don't patronize me Jane.

**ChoDaMan:** I hear you know about VP.

**AgentLisbon:** Sadly.

**ChoDaMan: **How d'ya feel?

**AgentLisbon: **What is this an interrogation?

**ChoDaMan: **Sorry boss, just curious.

**AgentLisbon: **S'ok.

**ChoDaMan: **You wanna hear what Jane just called you?

**AgentLisbon: **Okay i'll bite, what?

**ChoDaMan: **Saucy.

**AgentLisbon: **He's a dead man.

**ChoDaMan: **Well then, dead man walking.

Just then Jane appeared in Lisbon'd doorway. She glared at him.

"Oh, don't give me evils." Jane whinned.

**AgentLisbon: **Help.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, no one."

**ChoDaMan: **Do I need a gun or a pair of wings?

**AgentLisbon: **Ha, I would love to see you dressed as cupid!

**ChoDaMan:** You and Jane being the targets.

**AgentLisbon: **I walked into that one.

"Lisbon! Pay attention!" Jane waved his arms to make his presence noticable.

"Oh right. What'd you want?" Lisbon asked tartly.

"Uh, I was thinking we double check Jason Cousins, I think he's good for it."

"We have no evidence whatsoever. Besides, he has a solid alibi, couldn't of done it."

"Thats what you think. The alibi was a fake of course."

"We have no proof."

"Ah, but we have my word." Lisbon thought for a second.

"Fine. Your word is a good as any. Get Cho and Rigsby." Jane retreated out of her office and was replaced by two strong men who answered to the names Cho and Rigsby.

"Boss."

"Put Cousins on survellince. We need hard evidence that he murdered Kathy."

"Yes boss." Rigsby walked back into the bullpen.

"Cho?" She asked.

"Do I need bullets or arrows?"

"Ha ha."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he disappeared back into the bullpen.


	6. SIX

**AgentLisbon: **How did the stakeout go last night?

**ChoDaMan: **It was dry. Boring. Couln't get Rigsby to shut up about Van Pelt. So basically normal.

**AgentLisbon:** Haha.

**ChoDaMan:** Anything I should know about happen between you and Jane last night?

**AgentLisbon: **Er...

**ChoDaMan: **Go on.

**AgentLisbon:** Do you wanna go out for lunch today?

**ChoDaMan: **Will you tell me what happened?

**AgentLisbon: **Yes.

**ChoDaMan:** I'm in.

**AgentLisbon: **Oh, and Cho?

**ChoDaMan: **Yes?

**AgentLisbon: **Don't tell Jane I told you.

**ChoDaMan: **Ok.

**LadyG: **I Love you.

**Frigsby: **Who is this, ma'am?

**LadyG: **Rigsby, I know thats you.

**Frigsby: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**LadyG: **Oh, c'mon I know it's you, I can see you replying!

**Frigsby: **Then why not tell me to my face?

**LadyG: **Huh. I bet _Kandy_ didn't have to say it.

**Frigsby: **I knew that bothered you!

**LadyG: **It doesn't. I'm fine.

**Frigsby: **Good, cause I love you.

**LadyG: **HA! I knew I could get you to say it at work!

12:30pm, Lisbon entered the bullpen, standing impatiently by Cho's desk, waiting for him to finnish his files. Perching uncomfortably on his desk she noted that Jane wasn't in the bullpen. Which was never a good thing.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said to Cho, who in reply just nodded breifly. She turned to the kitchen, nope, not there either. Great! That just meant he was causing trouble somewhere. She almost screamed when she felt a man's hand wrap around hers, dragging her off towards the same room that Van Pelt and Rigsby had first properly kissed in. Lisbon turned on him, once they we're inside the room.

"What the hell do you think your- Jane?" He smiled, lovingly at her. Stepping towards her, so that their bodies where pressed together. In one swift moment, his lips where on hers and they where locked in a passionate embrace.

**Dun Dun Dun, I give you Jisbon... that nickname always makes me laugh. I've always wondered, who come's up with these absurd names? Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one! I know, I know, it's the end of a masterpeice, if I may say so myself. It should be the longest chapter, but it's yet to be written and i'm sadly suffering Writers block at the moment. I can't seem to focus long enough. I am going on holiday so it'll probably be up late April. I apologize for the wait in advance. I would just, quickly like to thank Jisbon-sessed for reviewing every chapter of this story and all of my others, and of course for everyone who took the time to reveiw this story. Also I would like to thank Anniw for translating this fic into hungarian for me. I appreciate it alot.**

**many thanks,**

**Taz X**


	7. SEVEN

Cho glanced around the bullpen. Noticing Lisbon's disappearance he wandered through the office to check the kitchenette. Nope not there. Scanning both sides of the room, he noticed her shoes, peaking out of the bottom window on the conference room's door. He also noticed Jane's rather large brown shoes standing awfully close to her. Muttering about 'funny business', he hurried over to the door, pushing it open to reveal Jane and Lisbon locked in an overly passionate embrace. One of Jane's hands where in Lisbon's hair and the other slipped under her jacket to caress her back. Lisbon's arms where thrown around his neck, one of them fisting in his blonde curls. They shot apart at the sound of the door opening. A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks and Jane looked slightly sheepish.

"It's not what it looked like." Jane said, glaring at Cho. It always had to be Cho who interupted.

"You were kissing." Cho deadpaned. "Of course it's not what it 'looked' like."

"Cho." Lisbon spoke. "What ae you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He stepped forward, casually letting the door swimg shut behind him. "But I thought that was rather obvious."

"That doesn't answer my question." Lisbon stated.

"I was looking for you. You were going to tell me how you guys hooked up." He placed a hand on his hips, letting the other hang down by his side.

"You were?" Jane looked curiously at Lisbon.

"I didn't say we hooked up. I said that I was going to talk to you about Jane." She said, turning to glare at Cho.

"Aww, Teresa you were?" Jane smiled cockily only to recieve the glare Lisbon had previously been giving Cho.

"Sit down." She waved at the table. Once they were all seated, Lisbon began to explain. "It happened last night."

"You slept together." Cho stated. Lisbon's eyes widened.

"No!" She protested. "We didn't."

"Made out then?" He asked. Jane and Lisbon blushed.

"A little bit. It's, uh, nothing." Jane said, not even trying to convince himself that he meant it.

"But you're in a relationship." Cho asked again.

"I guess so." Jane muttered. Lisbon swatted his arm, raising her eyebrows at him. "Ow, what I do?" She just glared at him in return.

"Look, Cho. Whatever you do, you can't tell Grace and Rigsby." Lisbon sighed, leaning forward on the desk.

"Why not?" He looked confused.

"Because, they've just gotten out of a relationship because of CBI rules. It would break them to watch Jane and I prancing around together and be allowed. I don't want them to get hurt, they mean a lot to this team. You understand that right?" Cho nodded in agreement.

"But they'll feel even more hurt when they realize we're hiding it from them!" Jane protested.

"We have to take that risk." She said breathily.

"Okay. I won't tell them." Cho said standing up.

"Thank you, Cho."

**JANE!: **Did you get the coffee I left on your desk this morning?

**AgentLisbon: **Thank you, Jane.

**JANE!:** Patrick.

**AgentLisbon: **Fine. Thank you, _Patrick._

**JANE!: **Teresa?

**AgentLisbon: **What, Patrick I'm _working._

**JANE!:** Can you change your IM name?

**AgentLisbon: ** I like the one I have its formal.

**JANE!:** Please?

**AgentLisbon: **To what?

**JANE!: **PJ'sGirl.

**AgentLisbon: **OH dear God no.

**JANE!: **Why not. I want everyone to know that you're mine.

**AgentLisbon:** Only if you change yours.

**JANE!: **What do you have in mind?

**AgentLisbon: **SexyBlondeCurls.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Teresa?

**PJ'sGirl: **Yes, Patrick?

**SEXYBLondeCurls: **I love you.

**PJ'sGirl: **I love you to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The END!

Please review!

TAZ XXXX


	8. EPILOUGE

**AGENT.: **Agent Lisbon, may I have a word?

**PJ'sGirl: **Sure.

**AGENT.: **Could you explain you IM name?

Lisbons gaze froze on her computer. How the hell was she going to explain that?

***AGENT. has added SEXYBlondeCurls to this conversation* **

"Shit!" Lisbon cursed.

***SEXYBlondeCurls accepted AGENT.'s request***

"Double Shit!" She cursed Again.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Hey Girls.

**AGENT.: **Patrick, could you explain your relationship with Agent Lisbon?

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **It's...platonic.

**AGENT.: **Oh really?

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Yes, really. I'm getting a little uncomfortable with this suggestion.

**PJ'sGirl: **Me too, Boss.

**AGENT.: **Your IM names state otherwise.

**SEXYBlondeCurls:** Oh, that was just a dare.

**PJ'sGirl:** Right!

**AGENT.:** Are you sure?

**PJ'sGirl: **Yes ma'am.

**AGENT.: **So your, in no way, in a sexual relationship?

**PJ'sGirl: **No Ma'am.

**AGENT.: **Alright then.

***AGENT. has Left this conversation.***

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Close one, huh?

**PJ'sGirl: **I hate you.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Thats not what you said last night.

**PJ'sGirl:** Shut up.

***PJ'sGirl Is Offline.***

**LadyG:** Hey Cho!

**ChoDaMan:** Hey Preggo.

**LadyG: **Be careful what you say to me, I'll set Boss on you.

**ChoDaMan:** Please, I'm not scared of Lisbon's wrath.

**LadyG:** I am.

**ChoDaMan:** She can't yell at me, anymore.

**LadyG:** Why? You're not dying are you?

**ChoDaMan:** No, Grace, I'm not dying.

**LadyG:** Shame. Wait...you know something.

**ChoDaMan: **No.

**LadyG:** Yes you do!

**ChoDaMan: **My lips are sealed.

**LadyG: **Well unseal them then!

**ChoDaMan:** Sorry, I want to keep my job.

**LadyG:** Is it about Jane?

**ChoDaMan:** Grace, seriously.

**LadyG:** Ohmigod! It_ is _about Jane!

**ChoDaMan: **Hush, Grace.

**LadyG:** They're having an affair! OHMYGOD!

*** LadyG added PJ'sGirl to this conversation.***

**LadyG: **Cho it's obvious! Look at her _name!_

***PJ'sGirl accepted LadyG's request.***

**PJ'sGirl: **Whats going on guys?

**LadyG: **Boss, you know I confided in you, about Rigsby.

**PJ'sGirl: **Yeah, what's wrong?

**LadyG: **Are you having an affair with Jane?

**PJ'sGirl: **Is this about the IM name? Cause that was just a dare.

**LadyG:** No, Cho told me.

**ChoDaMan: **I did not.

**LadyG: **Yes you did!

**PJ'sGirl: **CHO!

**ChoDaMan: **Sorry Boss.

**PJ'sGirl: **I'm putting you on stakeout for a year.

**ChoDaMan: **Damn.

***SEXYBlondeCurls has joined this conversation***

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Hey babe...Cho, Preggo.

**LadyG: **HEY, don't _call_ me that!

**PJ'sGirl: **Yeah, Jane do you wanna go on stakeout with Cho?

**ChoDaMan:** No way!

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **What have I missed?

**LadyG: **Oh, not much. We're just discussing yours and Lisbon's love life...

**SEXYBlondeCurls:**...THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON!

**PJ'sGirl: **Give it up Jane, they already know.

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **Oh, right. Isn't it the most amazing fantastic fabulous..._ist_ thing EVER?

**ChoDaMan: **yeah lets have a party... : I

**SEXYBlondeCurls: **You know, Cho, sarcasm is bad for your health.

**ChoDaMan:** Call an ambulance then.

*Frisby has joined this conversation.*

**Frisby: **Hey Guys, what have I missed?

***PJ'sGirl, SEXYBlondeCurls, LadyG and ChoDaMan are all offline.***

"Thats not fair!" Rigsby bellowed through the bullpen.


End file.
